kate_the_chaserfandomcom-20200214-history
Kate: The Six Generators
Kate: The Six Generators, formerly titled as The Chaser,' '''is an upcoming freeware indie horror game and the standalone video game adaption of Kate and the "Into The Abyss" level from Blue Isle Studios' 2013 survival horror video game, ''Slender: The Arrival. ''Currently being developed by SlenderDev, in association with Blue Isle Studios and Parsec Productions - an initial release for the game has been set for Friday, September 13th, 2019. Overview ''Kate - The Six Generators ''is a recreation and retelling of Slender: The Arrival's "Into The Abyss" level. Subsequently, it pays homage in the style of ''Slender: The Eight Pages, ''only replacing pages with generators. You play as an anonymous Kullman Mining Co. worker, who is tasked with activating 6 generators (each located separately across the facility). You must find a way to activate all six generators, without being swiveled to death by the Chaser - a feral creature wearing a blood-stained hoodie and stitched mask, who is able to run at high speeds but is vulnerable to bright lights. Using your flashlight as your only defense, you must find all six generators and activate them before the Chaser catches and kills you. Can you outlast this relentless evil and survive your shift, or will you perish alike the trespassers before you? There is only one certain way to find out. Development ''Kate: The Six Generators ''is developed by SlenderDev, in association with Blue Isle Studios and Parsec Productions. It was announced on October 31st, 2016. An alpha build was released on January 13th, 2017 on GameJolt. Due to its incomplete state, this version of the game was later taken down and is no longer available to the public. After numerous fallbacks and seemingly being canceled, an announcement was made on March 26th, 2018 (the fifth anniversary of ''Slender: The Arrival's release), clarifying that the game was not canceled and is aiming at a June 10th, 2019 release date. On May 15th, 2019 - the game was delayed until Friday, September 13th, 2019, mostly likely its definite release date. Enemies * Kate/Chaser - The titular main antagonist of the game. A brainwashed, feral creature wearing a blood-stained white hoodie and mask. Chases and attacks trespassers on sight. Vulnerable to bright lights. * Slender Man - The tall, thin and faceless secondary antagonist of the game. Harnesses numerous supernatural abilities, such as protruding tentacles from his back, audio/video distortion, and teleportation. Drove Kate to the brink of insanity and now influences the actions of the Chaser. Controls * Move Forward '''- W, Up * '''Move Backwards - S, Down * Move Left '- A, Left * '''Move Right '- D, Right * 'Pause Game '- Escape * 'Interact '- Left Mouse Button (LMB) * 'Toggle HUD '- Tab * 'Sprint '- Left Shift * '''Sprint Alternative - Right Shift * Zoom In/Out - E * Focus Flashlight - Right Mouse Button (RMB) * 'Flashlight '- F * 'Crouch '- Left CTRL Media Screenshots NewEnvironment.PNG|New environment and lighting. Category:Games Category:Kate: The Six Generators Category:Articles